


Mine

by LiraelClayr007



Series: Mandatory Fun Day prompt fills [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (absolute ridiculousness actually), Clint licks things, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Clint opens up the top box, gives the pizza inside a quick appraisal, then leans over and runs his tongue over the biggest piece. “Ow! Is hot!” he says, frantically searching for his drink.The guys are all making overexaggerated retching noises. “Why, Clint? Why?” Sam asks.Shrugging, Clint says, “It’s the biggest piece. I licked it--it’s mine now.”Sam sighs. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you to use your words?”“You could have just pulled it out of the box,” Steve says.“Nah. Too hot.” He winks at Bucky, who stares back, unblinking.But inside Bucky’s reeling. What had that been about?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Fun Day prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562305
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> for the Mandatory Fun Day prompt: I licked it so it's mine.
> 
> This is high on the list of most ridiculous things I've ever written....but I had serious fun writing it. Hope it makes you laugh! 💜
> 
> And to my fellows at the BDBD--thanks for the sprints and the encouragement!!

Bucky’s alone in the kitchen, snacking on a sandwich, when Clint comes in behind him. “Hey Buck,” he says. Then he goes to the cupboard, snags a coffee mug, and licks all the way around the rim. He grins at Bucky then puts it back in the cupboard. “Someone keeps stealing my favorite mug. But that should be enough of a deterrent. I licked it. It’s mine now.” He winks before he heads back to the elevator.

“I have so many questions,” Bucky says to no one.

“Bless you,” Clint says, a teasing yet somehow reverent tone in his voice.

“All I did was carry the pizzas from the door to the table,” Bucky says dryly. He drops the boxes onto the table where Steve, Sam, and Clint wait to dive in.

“You paid the delivery guy,” Clint protests.

“Not really. I put it on Stark’s tab.”

They all laugh.

Clint opens up the top box, gives the pizza inside a quick appraisal, then leans over and runs his tongue over the biggest piece. “Ow! Is _hot_!” he says, frantically searching for his drink.

The guys are all making overexaggerated retching noises. “Why, Clint? _Why_?” Sam asks.

Shrugging, Clint says, “It’s the biggest piece. I licked it--it’s mine now.”

Sam sighs. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you to use your words?”

“You could have just pulled it out of the box,” Steve says.

“Nah. Too hot.” He winks at Bucky, who stares back, unblinking.

But inside Bucky’s reeling. What had that been about?

Steve groans. “You are such a child, Barton.”

“Maybe. But no one’s gonna eat my pizza.” His grin is smug.

Clint’s newest example of childish behavior goes on for weeks. He licks forks, bacon, coffee cups, cupcakes, the tv remote (which Tony immediately sprays with some kind of industrial strength disinfectant), and--oddly enough--his arrows. 

“Do you _really_ think someone’s going to steal your arrows?” Natasha asks wearily.

“I saw Barnes eyeing them. Didn’t want him to get any ideas.”

Bucky freezes but he doesn’t see anyone looking at him; they’re all pleading with Clint to start acting like the adult his birth certificate says he is. He outwardly relaxes, but inside he’s having an argument with himself.

Because he hadn’t been looking at Clint’s arrows. He’d been looking at _Clint_.

Honestly, he’s been looking at Clint for awhile now. When they sit together drinking coffee in the morning, when they’re playing video games or watching movies, when they’re all just hanging out together, laughing. But _especially_ when Clint is shooting. Because Clint shooting his bow is a fucking work of art. How could he put his eyes anywhere else? Those arms, he wants to feel them around him, to let his cheek rest against those…

He shakes himself out of his thoughts, actually giving his head a single, sharp shake. This is not the time, definitely not the place.

“Alright there, Buck?” Steve’s hand falls onto his shoulder, gives a squeeze.

“Fine,” Bucky says, a little too fast and a little too loud. Steve gives him an odd look but drops his hand. Then Clint’s eyes flick in his direction and Bucky spends entirely too much time wondering about the look on his face. Clint had only looked for a fraction of a second--what had he seen?

After that it gets both better and worse. It seems like Clint starts waiting for Bucky to arrive before he licks something. So while Clint seems to be everywhere, it also means that Clint is making Bucky absolutely crazy. Once again, just before he licks his favorite playstation controller, he even winks in Bucky’s direction. Bucky thinks. He’s pretty sure it had been a wink. But Tony, Nat, and Sam are in the room too, and no one else reacts at all. (And he knows if Tony had seen anything as overt as a wink he’d have _a lot_ to say on the subject.)

He nearly chokes on nothing when Clint winks at him. (Again. Winks _again_.) Somehow he manages to turn it into an odd, clearing his throat kind of noise. When he regains himself he looks at Clint and says, “You’re going to catch some awful disease if you keep licking everything, Barton,” in a bland voice.

“You’ll just have to take care of me then,” he teases.

Bucky somehow manages to hold his face completely still. He can feel the heat rising in his neck, though, and hopes no one notices.

Bucky’s alone in the kitchen again, this time drinking coffee, when Natasha comes in and sits on the stool next to him. He just sits, drinking his coffee, attempting to think about nothing at all. After a few minutes Nat clears her throat. Bucky doesn’t react, curious how far she’ll go to get his attention.

It’s not long before he finds out.

“ _Fine_ ,” she says, as if she’d known all along it would go this way. And in one fluid movement she’s off her stool and on to his lap, straddling his legs, her face directly in his.

She tends to get what she wants. Now he can’t avoid looking at her, unless he closes his eyes; for a fraction of a second he considers it, but then just gives in. Sighing heavily he says, “What do you want, Natasha?”

“He’s daring you. Either accept his challenge or back away. The rest of us can’t take it anymore. I think Tony’s going to have a breakdown, worrying ‘has Barton’s tongue been here?’ about everything.” She takes his face in her hands and kisses him on the forehead. Then, before he can find a response, she’s gone.

“Wait, _the rest of us_?”

Of course there’s no answer. She’d probably heard, though. He can picture the smirk on her face.

So everyone’s already--

Wait. She’d said--

Well. If it’s a challenge, then challenge _accepted_.

Of course, now that Bucky’s made up his mind he can’t seem to find Clint anywhere. He doesn’t come down for breakfast--not even for coffee, he must be getting his fix elsewhere--and he doesn’t go to the range at his usual time. Bucky gets wrangled into helping Tony with something in his lab (which actually means “stand here and hold this, just like that. It’s too heavy for the clamps”) so he misses lunch on the common floor and throws together a couple sandwiches before he gets cornered by Sam and ends up playing video games with him for the rest of the afternoon. By the time he gets to the common floor for dinner (a mandatory team dinner called by Steve, as if they don’t spend enough time together already) he’s mostly talked himself out of saying anything at all.

But then he walks in and there’s Clint, perched on the back of his chair, laughing along with everyone else at something or other. Bucky doesn’t pay much attention, because right then Clint turns his way, and when he sees Bucky his eyes light up and he grins and Bucky instantly forgets all his arguments for staying quiet.

He wants Clint to smile at him like that every single day. Over and over again.

His plan had been to get Clint alone, or as alone as they could get on the common floor, and just get his feelings out in the open. But seeing Clint like that, laughing and carefree and oh-so-beautiful he dumps the plan and turns off his brain. He strides over to Clint, puts his hands on Clint’s chest (he can feel Clint’s heart beating so fast in his chest, and he wonders how he hadn’t heard it even on the other side of the room) and licks up Clint’s jaw, from his chin to his ear.

“I licked it,” he says, in a strong voice, loud enough that everyone in the room can hear. “I licked it, so now it’s mine.”

“Yeah?” says Clint. His eyes dance with mischief.

“You gonna argue with me?” Bucky glares, but he’s holding laughter just below his skin and he’s sure Clint can see it all over him.

Clint’s arms slip around Bucky, and it’s far better than anything he’d ever imagined, but he doesn’t have long to think about it because Clint’s tongue darts out of his mouth and across Bucky’s lips. He pulls back, grinning. “I’m not really the arguing kind,” he says, “but I’m definitely laying claim to that mouth of yours.”

And then he’s not thinking at all, because Clint’s lips are pressed against his, and then Clint’s tongue is in his mouth.

“Finally,” mutters Natasha.

“Are you kidding me?” Tony shouts. “I’ll never be able to unsee that!”

“What just happened?” says Steve.

Everyone laughs. Even Bucky and Clint separate enough to laugh ( _just_ enough) before they find each other’s lips again.

“Come on, Steve. You must have noticed these two making googly eyes at each other. Even Bruce noticed.” Nat is incredulous.

“I did!” Bruce says.

“We’ll let them work that out on their own,” Clint murmurs, low enough that only Bucky can hear. (Steve can probably hear it too, but he’s too distracted to notice). “Wanna go for a walk?” And then he _winks_. Again.

Clint's hand slides down Bucky’s arm until their fingers are intertwined. They’re walking toward the elevator when Steve shouts, “Mandatory dinner!”

“Stevie. We could stay and make out on the sofa if you’d rather we didn’t leave,” Bucky says, not looking away from Clint.

“Have a good time!” says Natasha. She sounds almost gleeful.

“Oh, we will,” Bucky says, but only for Clint.


End file.
